Keluarga Kecil SeHun
by Tatsmobs
Summary: COMEBACK!UPDATE CHAP 8 Romance/MarriageLife/Mpreg/Humor/BxB/BL/YAOI/TaeOh ! LuHan ! Kid/abal/gaje/aneh/ DLDR ! DON'T BASH !
1. Chapter 1

**Keluarga Kecil SeHun  
**  
Chapter 1 : Obat Flu (?)

Main Cast :  
-Oh SeHun : Daddy ( 27 th )  
\- Kim (Oh) JongIn : Mommy (24 th)  
\- (Oh) LuHan : Lulu/Abang (4 th)  
-Kim (Oh) TaeOh : Taeoh/Adik Tae (1 thn)

Hola balik lagi...  
maaf blum bisa bikin sequel buat ff sebelumnya.  
Maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita atau ga nyambung,maaf juga kalo jelek.

DLDR! DON'T BASH !

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mommy ! Daddy nakal !" Adu LuHan pada JongIn yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, Sayang." JongIn yang sedang mencuci piring didapur mendadak menghentikan kegiatan nya tersebut dan beralih menatap SeHun yang sedang mengganggu putra kecil mereka LuHan yang sedang asik memakan jelly-jelly lucu berbentuk rusa.

"Tidak mau bersama Daddy ? baiklah Daddy bersama Adik Tae saja deh." Sahut SeHun sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan berpura-pura pergi keluar dapur. Namun terhenti, "Adik Tae milik Abang, Daddy tidak boleh menyentuhnya." Setelah ucapan Mutlak LuHan dan tatapan tajam LuHan yang tidak ada seram-seram nya sama sekali.

"Posesif sekali, Adik Tae lebih sayang sama Daddy,Tau." SeHun menatap LuHan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dengan tatapan geli dan kekehan kecil."Mommy, Lihat Daddy." JongIn yang mendengar rengekan LuHan hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

"Jumpai Adik Tae sana, daripada bertengkar dengan Daddy mu terus." JongIn menatap LuHan dengan senyuman manisnya dan dibalas LuHan dengan anggukan semangatnya. "Mommy jangan dekat-dekat Daddy ya ? Abang mau ke adik Tae dulu." LuHan turun dari kursinya dan melangkahkan kaki-kaki kecilnya kearah JongIn. "Mana bisa begitu, Mommy kan Istri Daddy." JongIn yang mendengar penuturan SeHun hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas. "Mengalah sedikit pada anakmu sayang." SeHun yang mendengar ucapan JongIn hanya bisa mendengus. " Abang ke adik Tae dulu, Daddy jangan dekati Mommy." JongIn hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah dan omongan LuHan, Sedangkan SeHun hanya memasang wajah datar – Khas SeHun bila sedang BadMood-.

"Bisa hilangkan Tampang datarnya ? tidak enak dilihat,tau." Ucap JongIn kesal sambil berjalan kearah SeHun. " Dulu LuHan sangat lengket denganku, kenapa dia jadi seperti tidak menyukaiku ?" SeHun menatap JongIn kesal sambil memeluk pinggang JongIn. " Dia hanya terlalu sayang dengan Adiknya, sayang." JongIn mengelus Rahang SeHun lembut sambil menatap SeHun teduh. "Tidak dengan TaeOh saja posesifnya, sama kamu juga sayang. Aku jadi susah bermesraan sama kamu." SeHun memeluk JongIn erat sambil mencium rambut JongIn yang beraroma Apel berkali-kali. " Memang harus ya ? Sudah punya anak dua, maunya bermesraan terus." JongIn menatap SeHun geli . " Memang ada larangan kalau punya anak dua tidak boleh bermesraan ? kita kan suami 'istri' wajar dong bermesraan. Gimana sih ?" SeHun menatap JongIn kesal, tapi masih sambil memeluk JongIn erat." Iya deh, Daddy jangan marah-marah terus dong. Mirip Uke." JongIn menatap SeHun dengan cengiran lucunya dan dibalas SeHun dengan dengusan." Udah ah, aku mau lanjut cuci piring dulu. Dari tadi ga selesai-selesai." JongIn melepaskan pelukan SeHun dan berjalan ke westafel.

" Nanti aja bisa gak ? Mumpung Tidak ada LuHan, Mesra-mesra an aja ya ?" SeHun memeluk JongIn dari belakang sambil memperhatikan istri cantiknya itu mulai berkutat dengan sabun dan spons juga piring-piring. " Nanti-Nanti mulu, Selesai nya kapan Daddy Tampan ?" JongIn menatap SeHun dengan senyuman manisnya. "Pokoknya Nanti aja Mommy cantik." SeHun menciumi pipi bulat JongIn gemas. " Aku Laki-laki bodoh, Tampan cocok untukku." Ucap JongIn jengkel sambil mencolekkan busa sabun cuci piring ke wajah SeHun. " Yak ! itu kotor sayang !" Protes SeHun sambil melepas pelukan nya dan beralih membersihkan wajahnya yang terkena busa dari JongIn. " Rasakan. Udah sana duduk manis di meja makan, Aku buatkan kopi." JongIn mencuci tangan nya dan mendorong SeHun kearah meja makan dan mendudukan SeHun di kursi meja makan. " Aku tidak mau Kopi, Aku mau bermesraan." SeHun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. " Kau mirip LuHan ya, jadi iri." JongIn menatap SeHun polos. " Tentu, yang membuat kan aku." SeHun menatap JongIn bangga. "Aku juga membuatnya." JongIn menatap SeHun dengan bibir mengerucut imut. " Aku paling banyak bekerja disaat memproduksinya sayang, akuilah." SeHun menatap JongIn malas. " Tapi aku yang mengandung dia tau !" Ucap JongIn tak Mau kalah. " Terserah. Ayo bermesraan." SeHun mulai merengek dan menarik tangan JongIn. " nanti saja deh, aku mau kekamar TaeOh dulu." JongIn Berlalu meninggalkan SeHun yang bangkit dari duduknya dan beralih mengekori JongIn.

"Ayolah sayang." Ucap SeHun pantang menyerah. " Diam SeHun, Nanti saja." JongIn menatap SeHun kesal sambil masuk kedalam Kamar Taeoh Yang dipenuhi dengan gambar dan barang-barang berbau IronMan.

"Mommy, Adik masih Bobo." LuHan menatap JongIn dengan wajah cemberut. " Benarkah ? Adik sedang Flu, Jadi banyak Bobo." JongIn melangkah kearah LuHan yang sedang memperhatikan TaeOh Tiduk nyenyak di dalam box bayi. " Bayi Flu banyak Bobo ya ? Abang juga begitu ya ?" Tanya LuHan Penasaran sambil menatap JongIn yang mengambil kursi didekat laci Pakaian TaeOh. " Iya, Abang Juga waktu bayi kalau Flu suka bobo." Jawab JongIn sambil duduk dan membawa LuHan ke pangkuan nya. "Obatnya dipeluk sama Daddy." Ucap SeHun tiba-tiba. "Memang iya Mom ?" Tanya LuHan lagi sambil menatap JongIn dengan tatapan polosnya dan dibalas JongIn dengan anggukan juga senyuman manis. "Waktu Bayi Abang Lulu pernah Flu. Rewel, Sama Mommy tetap rewel. Eh, waktu sama Daddy ga rewel. Dipeluk sama Daddy, Bobo Nyenyak. Pagi nya sembuh deh." SeHun menatap LuHan dengan senyuman lebar yang tampan, JongIn yang melihatnya saja sampai merona. " Wah ! hebat." LuHan bertepuk tangan sambil menatap SeHun dengan senyuman lebar yang tak kalah tampan dari SeHun 'Ya tuhan, Aku dikelilingi laki-laki tampan' Ucap JongIn dalam Hati dan tambah membuat wajahnya merona.

"Kalau gitu peluk Adik Tae." Ucap LuHan tiba-tiba sambil menatap SeHun penuh harap." Buat apa ?" Tanya SeHun bingung." Biar Adik Tae cepat sembuh lah Daddy." LuHan menatap SeHun dengan wajah semangat. "Ah, Begitu ya ? Tapi, Daddy tidak yakin." SeHun berjalan kearah JongIn dan duduk disampingnya sambil menatap LuHan." Tidak Yakin ? Kenapa ?" LuHan menatap SeHun bingung, wajah semangatnya tadi langsung berubah sedih. " Karena Daddy tidak pernah mencobanya pada TaeOh, Daddy pernah mencobanya pada Abang Lulu saja." SeHun menatap LuHan dengan wajah yang dibuat serius. "Belum pernah mencoba nya kan ? Ayo coba." Ucap LuHan cerdas sambil menatap SeHun antusias Dan SeHun merutuki Kecerdasan LuHan dalam berbicara, JongIn yang melihat tingkah Daddy-Anak ini hanya bisa menahan tawa karena geli. "Kalau tidak berhasil, Bagaimana ?" SeHun menatap LuHan yang sedang memasang pose berpikir yang lucu." Harus bisa." Ucap LuHan Mutlak disertai cengiran lucunya." Mana bisa begitu, Kalau urusan mengobati itu tugas Mommy." SeHun menatap LuHan dengan wajah yang dibuat serius (lagi)."Kenapa begitu ?" Tanya LuHan dengan wajah bingung." Kan yang Dokter Mommy mu,bukan Daddy. Gimana sih ?" SeHun menatap LuHan dengan wajah datar minta ditabok. "Jangan memasang tampang seperti itu didepan anakmu,bodoh." JongIn menoyor kepala SeHun dan dibalas SeHun dengan tatapan sebal. " Oh Iya-ya, Mommy kan dokter. Mommy sembuhkan Adik Tae." LuHan menatap JongIn penuh harap."Sudah Mommy kasih obat kok, Besok pasti sudah bisa bermain lagi dengan Abang Lulu." JongIn mencium pipi LuHan gemas."Mommy baik,Menyembuhkan orang dan Adik Tae. Memangnya Daddy, Kerjanya cuma Duduk-duduk di kursi Kerja,Menandatangani ini-itu,sesekali tugas Keluar Negeri. Ninggalin Lulu, Mommy, Dan adik Bayi. Huh ! Gak asik." LuHan menatap SeHun Datar (Datar nya Khas SeHun). " Yak !, Direktur memang seperti itu tau!" SeHun menatap LuHan kesal dan JongIn yang melihat Tingkah SeHun hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cantik.

Bagaimanapun Tingkah SeHun, JongIn tahu. SeHun tetap memiliki bakat menjadi seorang ayah. JongIn tak pernah menyesal menerima lamaran SeHun, menjadi Istri SeHun, Mengandung Anak-anak SeHun, dan Menjadi Mommy dari Anak-anak SeHun. Memang banyak yang lebih baik dari SeHun, tapi tidak akan ada yang seperti SeHun.

Sungguh, JongIn mencintai Keluarga Kecilnya ini. JongIn mencintai SeHun yang kadang-kadang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan (padahal seorang Daddy.), JongIn menyayangi LuHan Anak pertamanya yang menuruni sifat SeHun ( cerdas dan Posesif) Dan Fisik SeHun, JongIn juga menyayangi Si kecil Keluarga Oh. Oh TaeOh si Kecil hyperaktif dan ceria (seperti JongIn) yang sedang terkena Flu saat ini.

END

kaga end beneran,bakal lanjut. Jadi setiap chapter bakal beda-beda.  
jangan marahin saya kalo jelek atau aneh, kasih saran boleh lah.  
Ini kaga jiplak, Asli punya sendiri.  
Maaf kalo ngerasa FF ini ada kesamaan sama FF lain yg pernah kalian baca.

Nih,Buat yang kemarin ngebash saya di FF 'ELF VS EXO' (bodo amat mau dia liat atau kaga)  
Jaga Omongan, jangan merasa paling bener.  
Belum tentu lu bisa bikin FF lbh bagus dr gua,coba belajar buat ngehargain karya oranglain.  
Sebodoh-bodohnya dan Setolol-tololnya gua,seengga nya gua masih punya etika dan sopan santun.  
ELF terlalu SUCI ?! HELL YA!? LO FIKIR ELF NALYA 'GGS' - -", KENAPA JUGA KALO GUA MultiFandom ? Liat Review-an lu doang aja, orang-orang tau LU GADA SUCI-SUCI NYA.  
SEMUA FANDOM TERLALU SUCI BUAT ORANG YANG GADA SUCI-SUCINYA KAYA ELU! 


	2. Chapter 2 : Abang LuHan kemana ?

Keluarga Kecil SeHun

Chapter 2 : Abang LuHan kemana ?

Main Cast :  
-Oh SeHun : Daddy ( 27 th )  
\- Kim (Oh) JongIn : Mommy (24 th)  
\- (Oh) LuHan : Lulu/Abang (4 th)  
-Kim (Oh) TaeOh : Taeoh/Adik Tae (1 thn)

Other Cast :  
\- Park ChanYeol  
-Wu Yi Fan  
-WooShin Up10tion

DLDR ! DON'T BASH !

.

"Hai, Lihat ! anak Mommy lucu sekali sih." JongIn menatap TaeOh yang balas menatapnya dengan tawa menggemaskan."Sudah mandi, sudah wangi." Ucap JongIn sambil mencium gemas pipi tembam Taeoh."Mo..Mo" Taeoh mencoba meraih wajah JongIn yang tersenyum manis kearahnya. "Mommy sayang. Bukan, Mo." JongIn menggendong TaeOh dan membawanya ke ruang TV.

"Mo...Mo...ehehehe." TaeOh tertawa lucu sambil memukul-mukul pipi JongIn pelan."Kamu lebih senang memanggil Mommy dengan panggilan Mo ya ? Memangnya Mommy Sapi." JongIn mengerucutkan bibirnya imut sambil memasang wajah pura-pura sedih pada TaeOh dan dibalas TaeOh dengan cengiran lucu."Pi...Pi" Ucap TaeOh sambil meraba-raba mata JongIn.

"Tiduran disini, Mommy ke dapur dulu." JongIn menidurkan TaeOh di kasur lipat yang sengaja ia dan SeHun letakkan,Untuk tempat TaeOh atau LuHan tidur-tiduran."Tidak lama kok." JongIn memperhatikan jemari-jemari mungil TaeOh yang menggenggam kemeja bagian depan nya erat. "Mmi..mmi.."Ucap TaeOh dengan bahasa Bayi nya dan JongIn sebagai Ibu nya tentu saja mengerti."Mommy kedapur dulu,setelah itu Adik boleh Mimi sepuasnya. Oke ?" JongIn melepaskan jemari-jemari TaeOh dari kemejanya."Hiks...Mmi.." TaeOh yang kesal pun menangis."Kamu terlalu dimanjain sama Daddy dan abang, jadi cengeng." JongIn menatap TaeOh agak kesal."Hiks..Mmi..Mo."TaeOh menggenggam kemeja bagian depan JongIn lagi, lalu menatap JongIn dengan Puppy Eyes (Khas JongIn)."Kau menang Tuan muda Oh." JongIn pun menyerah, akhirnya dia membuka beberapa kancing kemeja nya yang langsung memperlihatkan dada mulus berkulit Tan nya yang 'agak' Montok."Minum sepuasmu." JongIn mengarahkan puting Dada nya kearah bibir mungil penuh milik TaeOh."Haus sekali ya ? sama Mommy juga." JongIn menatap TaeOh yang menghisap puting dadanya Rakus dengan tatapan dan kekehan geli.

"Kamu mirip Mommy,sifatnya juga. Egois nya baru mirip Daddy." JongIn tersenyum cantik sambil mengelus rambut TaeOh yang berwarna hitam,sama seperti SeHun.

"Siapa yang mirip Daddy Tampan ?" SeHun tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu ruang Baca."Ish !, seperti Tuyul aja,tiba-tiba muncul terus ilang lagi." JongIn menatap SeHun malas dan dibalas SeHun dengan cengiran idiot yang menurut JongIn menggemaskan,mirip LuHan soalnya."Jahat sekali, Suami tampan begini dikatakan seperti Tuyul." SeHun mempoutkan bibirnya yang menghasilkan pekikan kecil dari JongIn." Jangan begitu, Kau mirip Uke." JongIn menatap SeHun geli bercampur gemas."Kamu sering banget bilang aku mirip Uke." SeHun menghampiri JongIn dan membaringkan dirinya disamping TaeOh yang masih asik menyusu pada JongIn."Jangan mengganggunya, Tampan." JongIn memperhatikan SeHun yang meraba-raba bokong TaeOh."uhhh...Dda.."TaeOh melepas puting JongIn dan memperhatikan SeHun dengan tatapan bingung,SeHun yang melihat ekspresi TaeOh hanya memasang wajah datar."Apa ? Daddy diam. Lanjutkan." TaeOh mengeryitkan dahinya, lalu kembali melahap puting JongIn sambil memainkan kancing kemeja JongIn.

"Mana LuHan ?"JongIn menatap SeHun dengan wajah penuh tanya. Anak nya yang 1 itu tidak biasanya tak terlihat seperti sekarang ini. "Tidak Tahu." SeHun menatap JongIn datar sambil menggeleng."Bagaimana bisa kamu gak tahu ?" Tanya JongIn dengan nada sedikit kesal."Aku sedari tadi di ruang baca,jadi tidak tahu." SeHun menatap TaeOh yang kembali melepaskan puting JongIn dan beralih menatap SeHun (lagi) dengan tatapan bingung."Apa ? Sudah kenyang ? Ayo bermain dengan Daddy." SeHun bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan beralih menggendong TaeOh dan mengajaknya bermain."Aku akan mencari LuHan dikamarnya, jaga sebentar ya?" JongIn bangkit, lalu berjalan menuju kamar LuHan.

"Abang." JongIn masuk kedalam Kamar LuHan sambil mengancingkan kemeja nya. "Abang Lulu, Dimana ? kamar mandi ya ?" JongIn menatap kamar LuHan yang sunyi dan sepi dengan tatapan bingung."Abang?" Panggil JongIn sambil melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi."Tidak ada, Kemana ya?" JongIn berjalan keluar kamar LuHan dan beralih kembali ke SeHun dan TaeOh.

"Kamu yakin gak lihat abang, sayang ?" Tanya JongIn sambil menatap SeHun yang sedang menciumi pipi TaeOh gemas."tidak." Jawab SeHun singkat."Mungkin Abang di Taman." SeHun berdiri dan berjalan kearah JongIn yang mulai panik."Ngapain di Taman ?" Tanya JongIn dengan wajah panik."Cuci baju."Sahut SeHun singkat dengan wajah datar dan dibalas JongIn dengan wajah kesal bercampur panik."Aku serius,lagi gak mau bercanda." JongIn mencubit lengan SeHun agak keras,TaeOh yang melihat itu tertawa menggemaskan."Aw ! sakit tau ! lagian ngapain nanya lagi. Udah pasti main lah sayang ku,'istri'ku, Mommy ku." Ucap SeHun dengan wajah sedikit kesal karena dicubit JongIn,sungguh cubitan JongIn itu sakit."Aku ke taman, awas kalo gak ada." Ucap JongIn dengan wajah sinis kearah SeHun."Yaudah." SeHun melangkah kearah kamar TaeOh sambil mengajak TaeOh bercanda sedangkan JongIn melangkah ke arah taman.

"Abang !" Panggil JongIn dengan sedikit berteriak sambil menatap sekeliling taman."Mana sih tuh anak ?" JongIn berjalan kearah Kolam ikan kecil yang ada ditaman."Jangan-jangan Abang kecebur !" JongIn mulai panik dan melangkah cepat kearah kolam."ABANG !"teriak JongIn keras sambil menatap kedalam kolam.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"Astaga, Pasti tamu nya kurang ajar." SeHun melangkah keluar kamar taeoh menuju ke pintu dengan tergesa-gesa.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"IYA ! TUNGGU ! JANGAN BIKIN BEL RUMAH NYA RUSAK DONG !" teriak SeHun sambil membuka pintu rumahnya." APA ?" Sahut seseorang yang ada dihadapan SeHun."woah ! Hyung ! ngapain disini ?" SeHun menatap pemuda manis dihadapan nya dengan pandangan bingung."Kenapa JongIn mau menikah dengan mu Hun,Kamu kan Tolol." Ucap pemuda manis itu santai sambil menggelengkan kepalanya imut."YAK !, Aku tidak tolol !" SeHun menatap pemuda manis dihadapan nya dengan tatapan sinis."Masuk." Ucap SeHun kesal.

"SeHun, LuHan tidak ada." Ucap JongIn Lesu sambil berjalan kearah SeHun yang sedang berjalan kearahnya."Dia mungkin bermain keluar. Ada ChanYeol Hyung." Ucap SeHun, JongIn yang mendengar nama Hyung kesayangan nya, seketika berubah cerah."Benarkah ?" JongIn menatap SeHun dengan Raut wajah antusias."Iya, diruang tamu." Sahut SeHun sambil menggandeng JongIn ke arah ruang Tamu.

"ChanYeol Hyung !." Panggil JongIn riang sambil berjalan kearah pemuda manis –ChanYeol- dengan langkah riang pula."Jonginnie." Sapa ChanYeol manis sambil bangkit dari duduknya."Tumben kesini, Ada apa ?" Tanya JongIn sambil memeluk ChanYeol."Kangen." ChanYeol melepas pelukan JongIn dan beralih menatap wajah manis JongIn dengan senyuman manisnya."Oh, Sendiri ? YiFan Gege ?" JongIn mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan disusul Oleh ChanYeol yang duduk disamping JongIn."Tidak, Dia di mobil." ChanYeol mengambil bantal sofa dan memeluknya lalu menatap JongIn masih dengan senyuman manis yang bertengger diwajahnya."Oh, Baby WooShin juag ikut ?" Tanya JongIn."Tentu lah." Jawab ChanYeol siangkat. "Aku mencari LuHan." Ucap SeHun tiba-tiba setelah sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar setia kedua Uke manis dihadapan nya ini."LuHan ? Dia di mobil bersama Yi Fan dan WooShin." Ucap ChanYeol sambil menatap SeHun dan JongIn bergantian dengan tatapan polos."AH ! bagaimana bisa bersama kalian !? LuHan kerumah Kalian ? IYA ?! Ya Tuhan." JongIn memijit keningnya pusing sambil menatap ChanYeol melas." Ei ! bagaimana bisa ? tentu tidak. Kami bertemu LuHan saat sedang menuju kesini. Di Taman di dekat sini." ChanYeol menatap JongIn dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"MOMMY !" LuHan berlari kecil kearah JongIn dengan riangnya, dibelakangnya ada YiFan yang berjalan sambil menggendong pertama YiFan dan ChanYeol,umurnya baru 8 bulan."Ya tuhan, Kamu darimana aja Bang ?" Tanya JongIn sambil membawa LuHan kedalam pelukan nya,LuHan yang menerima pelukan JongIn hanya tersenyum kecil."Bermain bersama XiuXiu." Sahut Luhan sambil melepaskan pelukan JongIn,XiuXiu itu XiuMin. Anaknya BaekHyun dan KyungSoo,Tetangga mereka."Jangan seperti itu lagi. Mommy kamu Khawatir, Tau." SeHun mengelus rambut LuHan gemas dan dibalas LuHan dengan cengiran lucu."Maaf,Abang Lulu lupa bilang. Tidak akan diulang." LuHan menatap JongIn dan SeHun secara bergantian dengan wajah serius yang sangat lucu."Baik, Mommy Maafkan. Ucapkan Terima kasih kepada Papa YiFan dan Mama ChanYeol." JongIn menatap ChanYeol dan YiFan yang duduk disamping ChanYeol sambil memangku si kecil WooShin. "Terima Kasih Papa, Terima Kasih Mama. Oh, Dan terima Kasih Adik WooShin." Ucap LuHan sambil tersenyum lebar."Sama-sama Abang Lulu." YiFan menatap LuHan dengan senyuman tampan sambil menggerakkan tangan WooShin dan dibalas LuHan dengan tawa kecil.

END

Nih dia,maaf jelek ya. Tolong kasih saran biar aku perbaiki.  
udah ada TaeOh nya tuh,walau dikit.  
dia masih bayi,jadi bingung mau digimanain.  
besok-besok Kai-TaeOh dibanyakin (y)


	3. Chapter 3:Uncle Bruce & Possessive LuHan

**Keluarga Kecil SeHun**

Chapter 3 : Bruce (?) datang & Possessive Abang LuHan.

Main Cast :  
-Oh SeHun : Daddy ( 27 th )  
\- Kim (Oh) JongIn : Mommy (24 th)  
\- (Oh) LuHan : Lulu/Abang (4 th)  
-Kim (Oh) TaeOh : Taeoh/Adik Tae (1 thn)

Other Cast :  
\- Bruce Sirikorn a.k.a Oh Bruce : Uncle (SeHun Brother ) (25 tahun)

Holaaaa !  
Saya datang lagi bersama FF saya yang ga seberapah ini :D  
bawa cast baru dan berbeda nih...  
Tau bruce sirikorn ga ? sebagian mungkin ada yg tau...  
yang gatau,buka dh IG nya BruzeBruze  
dia tuh Lookalike nya SeHun :D (menurut saya)  
suka banget sama dia! Makanya saya masukin :D !

Maaf kalo ada kemiripan cerita sama ff yg lain,maaf juga kalo jelek  
bagaimana pun saya tetaplah amatiran...

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

"Udah dulu ya Miminya, Mommy mau buka pintu dulu." JongIn menatap TaeOh yang sedang asik menyusu diputingnya."Uhhhh..."TaeOh yang mengerti maksud Mommy nya hanya menggeleng dan tetap menyusu dengan tenang.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Duh, ntar dilanjut lagi. Ada yang datang tuh." JongIn coba melepaskan putingnya dari bibir TaeOh, dan berhasil. "Mo...Mmi...Uhhh.."TaeOh memasang tampang memelas andalan nya yang menggemaskan dan dibalas JongIn dengan tatapan malas. "Sayang sekali, kali ini Mommy tidak terhasut dengan tampangmu sayang."JongIn merapihkan kancing kemeja nya dan bangkit dari acara tiduran nya di kasur yang berada dikamar nya. Meletakkan bantal-bantal disekitar TaeOh, agar Bayi menggemaskan tersebut tidak terjatuh. Lalu melangkah keluar kamar.

TING TONG TING TONG TING TONG

"SEBENTAR ! duh, SeHun kemana sih." JongIn berlari kecil kearah pintu utama rumahnya.

" Ya ?" JongIn membuka pintu dan menatap orang yang ada didepan nya. "Hai." Sapa tamu tersebut. "Ya tuhan ! kau siapa ?!" JongIn melotot dan menatap orang dihadapan nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya."Siapa ? Aku ? ah, perkenalkan aku Bruce. Oh Bruce, Adik nya Oh SeHun."JongIn menatap orang yang mengaku bernama Bruce masih dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Suami ku. Oh SeHun suami ku." JongIn maju selangkah dan menatap wajah orang dihadapan nya dengan penuh selidik. "Kau mirip sekali dengan suamiku." Bruce menatap JongIn dengan tatapan aneh bercampur bingung. "Suami ? Kamu 'istri' abang ku?" Bruce menunjuk JongIn. "Tidak sopan,jangan tunjuk-tunjuk orang." JongIn menatap bruce dengan tatapan kesal. "Oh, Maaf." Bruce tersenyum canggung sambil menyembunyikan tangan nya dan dibalas JongIn dengan dengusan sebal.

"Mommy. Ada siapa ?"JongIn menatap LuHan yang memasuki perkarangan rumah sambil membawa sepeda dan dibelakangnya ada anak kecil berpipi gembul seusia LuHan. Ah, itu XiuMin. "Abang Udah pulang ya ?, Wah ada Umin." JongIn menatap LuHan dan XiuMin dengan senyuman lembut. "Halo Aunty Bear." XiuMin menatap JongIn dengan senyuman menggemaskan dan lambaian tangan. "Halo sayang." JongIn balas melambaikan tangan nya kearah Xiumin dan dibalas XiuMin dengan cengiran lucu.

"Ayo kedalam." JongIn mengalihkan tatapan nya kearah Bruce yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan percakapan nya dengan LuHan dan XiuMin. "Abang, Bawa Umin masuk ya ? Panas nih, Kasian Umin pipinya jadi merah." JongIn tersenyum manis, Lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah diikuti oleh Bruce yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Dimana Abangku ?" Bruce Menatap JongIn bingung.

"Sayang,Aku ingin es jeruk." SeHun muncul dari balik pintu ruangan baca dan melangkah mendekati JongIn yang sedang menatapnya. "ah, SeHun. Ada yang mencari." JongIn menatap SeHun dengan senyuman kecilnya. "Siapa ?" SeHun menatap JongIn dengan pandangan bingung.

"Dia." JongIn menunjuk Bruce yang sedang melihat-lihat foto-foto yang terpajang di dinding. "Woah ! Bruce !" SeHun menatap Bruce dengan tatapan kaget. "Apa ? Abang bodoh ! adiknya pulang bukan nya di jemput." Bruce menatap SeHun dengan tatapan datar yang sangat mirip dengan SeHun. ' Mirip SeHun, Dia benar-benar Adik SeHun.' JongIn berbicara dalam hati sambil menatap SeHun dan Bruce berulang-ulang. "Kau hutang penjelasan padaku Tuan Oh." JongIn menatap SeHun dengan tatapan tajam, yang menurut SeHun dan Bruce sangat menggemaskan. "Tuan Oh yang mana ? Disini ada 2 Tuan Oh, Nyonya Oh." SeHun menatap JongIn dengan seringai seksinya, JongIn yang melihatnya hanya bisa merona hebat. "Stupid !" JongIn memukul dada SeHun gemas dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan SeHun dan Bruce.

"Istri mu ?" Bruce menatap JongIn yang melangkah memasuki dapur. " Ya, Manis bukan ?" SeHun menatap Bruce dengan senyuman kecilnya. " Ya. Tapi, masih manisan istri ku." Bruce Menatap SeHun dengan senyuman sombongnya. "Aku malas berdebat, Kapan kau sampai di Korea ?" SeHun menatap Bruce datar sambil melangkah kearah Ruang tamu dan diikuti Oleh Bruce. "Tadi, jam 7 pagi." Bruce mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan menatap SeHun yang duduk di sofa, didepan nya. "Maaf, Tadi pagi aku sibuk. Bagaimana kabar istri mu, Siapa namanya ?" SeHun menatap Bruce masih dengan tatapan datarnya. "Ya , sudah biasa. Baik." Bruce menatap sekeliling.

"Daddy." LuHan memanggil SeHun yang sedang berbincang dengan seseorang diruang Tamu sambil menggandeng XiuMin yang berjalan dibelakangnya. "Ah, Abang Lulu. Eh, Ada Umin." SeHun menatap LuHan dan XiuMin dengan Senyuman lembut di wajahnya, Bruce yang melihat Senyuman SeHun ikut tersenyum walau tipis.

SeHun, Abangnya. Bruce Tidak pernah menyangka, Abangnya bisa berubah menjadi lembut dan penuh kasih sayang seperti ini setelah menikah. Nampaknya Istri abangnya ini berhasil 'menjinak'kan abangnya yang dulu terkenal dingin dan angkuh ini. Senyum lembut yang diberikan SeHun untuk Anak yang bernama LuHan yang kata JongIn adalah anak Abangnya ini, baru kali ini Bruce melihatnya. Dulu, SeHun juga sering tersenyum. Tapi, Tidak pernah selembut ini. Bruce berhutang banyak pada kakak iparnya yang manis itu atas perubahan SeHun yang sangat besar ini.

"Wah, Tampan." XiuMin menatap Bruce dengan tatapan berbinar."XiuXiu, tidak boleh melirik laki-laki lain." LuHan menatap XiuMin dengan tatapan kesal. "Uh, Uncle ini mirip sama Uncle tampan." XiuMin menunjuk Bruce lalu beralih menunjuk SeHun. " Daddy mirip Lulu, Uncle itu tidak mirip Daddy." LuHan menatap Bruce sinis.

"Anak mu kenapa bang ?" Bruce Menatap SeHun bingung, lalu menatap LuHan datar. "Dia cemburu, aku sering dibegitukan. Abaikan." SeHun menatap LuHan datar. "Daddy ! Bela Abang dong ! Hubungan Abang dan XiuXiu terancam gara-gara Uncle,uhh..." ucapan LuHan terhenti setelah menatap Wajah Bruce dengan teliti. "Apa ? kau mau bilang apa ?" Bruce manatap LuHan datar. "Kenapa Uncle mirip Daddy ku ?" LuHan menatap Bruce dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku adiknya, tentu saja mirip." Bruce menunjuk SeHun dengan dagunya sambil menatap LuHan malas. "Daddy punya adik ? Daddy tidak punya adik. Daddy punya Uncle KyuHyun, Tau." LuHan menatap Bruce dengan wajah cemerutnya yang menggemaskan. " Berarti Daddymu itu Berengsek." Bruce manatap SeHun datar, SeHun yang mendengar ucapan Bruce langsung melebarkan kedua bola matanya. " YAK ! JANGAN NGOMONG SEPERTI ITU DIDEPAN ANAKKU, BASTARD !" Amuk SeHun sambil menatap Bruce tajam dan dibalas bruce dengan wajah mengantuk juga bosan.

"Ya tuhan, apa lagi ini." JongIn memutar bola matanya malas sambil membawa 2 gelas jus jeruk di tangan nya. "Sayang, dia berbicara kasar didepan Abang Lulu." SeHun menunjuk Bruce. "Kau juga berbicara kasar bodoh." JongIn menoyor kepala SeHun dan dibalas SeHun dengan dengusan sebal. "Takut Istri, Bodoh." Bruce menatap SeHun dengan senyuman mengejek nya. " Hey ! tidak sopan !" JongIn menatap Bruce tajam, Bruce yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kaka ipar, Kamu mirip dengan Istri ku." Bruce tersenyum lembut.

"benarkah ?" JongIn yang tadinya kesal langsung tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Bruce. "Tentu, Dia laki-laki manis,sepertimu. Sedikit Galak pada Suami dan Sedikit 'nakal' bila di ranjang." Bruce tersenyum genit kearah JongIn, JongIn yang melihat senyuman itu langsung merona. "YAK ! jangan menggoda istriku !" SeHun menatap Bruce kesal. "Apa ? aku tidak akan merebutnya. Bagaimanapun Xiao tetap lah yang Ter seksi." Bruce menatap SeHun datar.

"Apa sih yang kalian omongin ? kami tidak mengerti tau. Mommy Dia siapa ?" LuHan menunjuk Bruce sambil menatap Bruce tidak Suka. "Dia Uncle mu sayang. Adik Daddy mu dan Uncle KyuHyun mu." JongIn tersenyum lembut kearah LuHan.

"Uncle Bruce. Uncle Tampan, Mirip Lulu." XiuMin mendekati Bruce dan Menatap LuHan dan Bruce bergantian. " Xiu, Jauh-jauh. Nanti kamu diculik loh." LuHan menarik XiuMin dan menyembunyikan XiuMin dibalik tubuhnya. "Ih, Xiu Suka Uncle Bruce." XiuMin menatap LuHan kesal.

"Tidak Boleh !" LuHan berteriak.

Bruce yang melihat LuHan yang bertingkah Posesif kepada XiuMin hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas,sedangkan SeHun dan JongIn hanya bisa tersenyum kaku melihat tingkah anak pertamanya itu.

END

Ini bakal ada part 2 kayanya.  
di part 2 nanti, Xiao bakal muncul.  
Xiao itu member Up10tions. Saya lagi suka banget sama dia.  
Gapapa kan ? kalo ada yg mau ngusulin pasangan bruce selain Xiao gapapa...  
Tapi part 2 nya nati kapan-kapan,chap selanjutnya bakal beda judul ko,..  
insya allah bakal hari ini juga di update nya...  
Maaf kalo jelek  
dan makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca FF ku yg seberapah ini,...  
maaf gabisa balesin review kalian,...  
Maklumin ya, aku malas :D  
POKOKNYA MAKASIHHHHH !  
Maaf kalo ada TYPO ! ini langsung jd dan tanpa diedit  
Mati lampu gada waktu buat meriksa dan edit-edit  
maaf 


	4. Chapter 4 : HunKai Special (Rate M) (?)

Chapter 4 : HunKai Special (Tanpa LuHan dan TaeOh)

Main Cast :  
-Oh SeHun : Daddy ( 27 th )  
\- Kim (Oh) JongIn : Mommy (24 th)

DLDR ! DON'T BASH !

RATE M ! RATE M ! RATE M ! RATE M ! RATE M !

"SeHun hentikan." JongIn menahan bibir SeHun yang ingin mengecup bibir nya. "Satu kali lagi, Sayang." SeHun menatap Bibir JongIn dengan mata sayu nya. "Tidak, Daritadi Satu kali mulu, tapi gak selesai-selesai."JongIn memanyunkan bibir merah penuhnya lucu, SeHun yang menatap Bibir Pout JongIn hanya bisa menelan Ludah,susah. "Satu kali lagi, Aku gak Tahan." SeHun menatap JongIn dengan mimik wajah melas.

"Enggak SeHun, Udah sana Bangunin LuHan." JongIn mendorong Dada telanjang SeHun lembut sambil memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Takut dicium SeHun lagi. "Ayolah sayang, Satu kali lagi." SeHun merapatkan tubuhnya kearah JongIn sambil memiringkan wajah nya, demi menatap Bibir merah penuh menggoda milik JongIn yang sudah Agak membengkak. "Tidak. SeHun ini masih pagi. Cepat pakai baju mu, Bangunkan LuHan." JongIn menahan bibir SeHun (lagi). "Ayo, Satu kali lagi." SeHun menahan Tangan JongIn yang sedang menahan Dadanya sambil menciumi Pipi tembam JongIn gemas.

"Ahaha,SeHun ini Geli. Berhenti."SeHun tertawa kecil sambil mengelus Rahang SeHun sensual. "Ayo, Cium aku." SeHun menatap JongIn dengan senyuman nakal, JongIn yang melihat Senyuman itu langsung merona. Cantik, Itu pikir SeHun. "Enggak mau. Ayo bangun, Pakai baju." JongIn Mendorong Dada SeHun gemas, SeHun yang melihat Tangan lentik JongIn di dadanya langsung tersenyum nakal (lagi).

"Kamu suka Dada aku ya? Kenapa ? Kelihatan Kuat ya ?" SeHun menatap JongIn yang wajah nya sudah merona hebat. "KePeDe-an, Sana SeHun." JongIn bangkit dari tidurnya dan beralih duduk bersandar pada sandaran Kasur, masih sambil menahan Dada SeHun. "Wah, Selimutnya Turun." SeHun tertawa Kecil sambil menatap Dada JongIn yang 'sedikit' berisi –Karena masih menyusui TaeOh- dengan tatapan lapar.

"Aaaaa, SeHun jangan gitu dong Ngeliatin nya." JongIn menutup Mata SeHun dengan kedua Tangan Lentiknya, SeHun yang dibegitukan malah menikmati wangi tangan JongIn. "Tangan Kamu wangi Badan Aku, Sayang." SeHun berbicara seperti Itu dengan suara Berat nya, yang Sumpah Demi apapun. Sangat Seksi dimata JongIn. "SeHun." JongIn melepaskan tangan nya dari Wajah SeHun beralih membetulkan Selimut yang melorot,mempertontonkan Dada Indah nya. "Gak Usah Cium deh, Mimi aja." SeHun menatap JongIn dengan Tatapan Sayu menggodanya.

"Gak Boleh. Ini punya TaeOh." JongIn menyIlangkan Kedua Tangan nya didepan dada. "Aku yang lebih dulu mencicipi nya."SeHun bangkit dari acara Tiduran nya dan beralih duduk di samping JongIn sambil memeluk Pinggang JongIn Gemas. "Jauh-Jauh." JongIn mendorong Dada SeHun dengan Bahunya. "Setidaknya Menyentuh, Sayang. Tadi malam aku tidak sempat memainkan nya, Tau." SeHun menciumi pundak indah telanjang JongIn lembut. "Siapa suruh, Udah sana SeHun." JongIn beralih membelakangi SeHun lalu menatap Lemari Baju dengan bibir di Poutkan. "Punggungmu sayang. Indah." SeHun mengelus Punggung Telanjang JongIn Intens.

"Jangan Sentuh SeHun." JongIn menggerakkan badan nya sedikit. "Yasudah Aku sentuh yang Lain, Ya ?" SeHun menurunkan elusan nya ke Arah Pinggang JongIn yang ramping dan Kecil, Seperti Wanita. "Jangan Sentuh Itu juga." JongIn lagi-lagi menggerakkan badan nya sedikit. "Turun lagi." SeHun tersenyum nakal sambil menurunkan Elusan nya kesekitar Daerah bokong JongIn yang terlihat, Sedikit. "Uhhhh... Janggh...annh..ahh.."JongIn memejamkan matanya sambil mengerang tanpa Sadar saat merasakan Elusan Tangan SeHun yang sedikit kasar di daerah sekitar Bokongnya.

"Sensitif sekali di daerah sini." SeHun tersenyum tipis sambil merapatkan dirinya pada JongIn yang masih membelakangi nya. "SeHun !" JongIn menyebut Nama SeHun dengan Nada protes. "Agak menungging sayang." SeHun mencium Pundak telanjang JongIn Gemas. "No, Tidak Mau." JongIn menatap SeHun Dari kaca yang terdapat di lemari, Pipi JongIn Merona lagi saat Tahu suaminya sedang menciumi Bahu nya dengan gemas. "SeHun Su...Dahhh..ahhh." JongIn Mendesah tiba-tiba saat tangan SeHun kembali Mengelus Bokongnya, Kali ini ditambah Remasan-remasan kecil.

"Sensitif. Ada lagi titik Sensitif mu selain disini, Sayang ?" SeHun menatap pantulan diri JongIn yang terlihat di kaca lemari baju, Seksi. "Jangan." JongIn menatap SeHun sayu. "Mari kita Coba." SeHun meraba Perut rata JongIn, lalu perlahan-lahan Rabaan nya menuju ke sekitar Dada 'berisi' JongIn.

"SeHunhhh...Nohhhh...Janganhhh...Putinghhkuhh" JongIn meremas Selimut yang menutupi Tubuh telanjangnya. Puting Nya lebih sensitif dibandingkan titik-titik sensitif miliknya yang lain, Karena Menyusui. Mungkin. "Keluar, sayang."SeHun menurunkan selimut yang menutupi Dada JongIn, Lalu terlihatlah Dada 'berisi' JongIn yang mengeluarkan sedikit cairan. ASI untuk Tuan Muda Oh, TaeOh.

"Keluar lagi." SeHun menatap Tangan nya yang memijat puting JongIn lembut dengan tatapan lapar. "Sudahhh...Uhhh.." JongIn menatap Tangan SeHun yang memijat putingnya, JongIn mulai terbawa suasana. "Sudah ?" SeHun menatap JongIn dengan seringai seksinya. "Yesshh...Uhhh...Noohhh SeHunnieeehhh.." JongIn menahan Tangan SeHun yang ingin melepas pijatan diputingnya. "Ketagihan, Ya?" SeHun tersenyum nakal menatap Jemari-jemari lentik JongIn yang membantu tangan nya memijat Puting JongIn, Istri yang agak 'nakal' itu JongIn. "Yahhh... Satuhh lagihhh..."JongIn menggapai Tangan SeHun yang satunya dan menuntun Jari-Jemari SeHun untuk memijat Putingnya yang satu lagi.

"Sepertihhh ituhhh..." JongIn mendongkak kan kepala nya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gemas dan memejamkan mata, merasa nikmat akan kegiatan kedua tangan SeHun.

"Kita lanjutkan, Mommy 'nakal'." SeHun berbisik di Telinga JongIn dengan suara nya yang berat dan Seksi.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanya erangan-erangan dan desahan-desahan bersahutan.  
Pagi yang indah untuk pasangan muda yang dikaruniai 2 anak ini.

END

YAAMPUN ! APA INI!  
MAAF ! NISTA !  
INI RATE M !  
maaf ya, ini semua garagara denger lagu PLAYBOY sendirian  
Maaf kalau aneh,jelek dan gasuka...  
Maaf


	5. Chapter 5 :JongIn mantan KyungSoo ?

Chapter 5 : JongIn mantan KyungSoo !?

Main Cast :  
-Oh SeHun : Daddy ( 27 th )  
\- Kim (Oh) JongIn : Mommy (24 th)  
\- (Oh) LuHan : Lulu/Abang (4 th) (Nama doang )  
-Kim (Oh) TaeOh : Taeoh/Adik Tae (1 thn)

Other Cast :  
\- D.O KyungSoo  
\- Byun (D.O) BaekHyun (nama doang)  
\- (D.O) XiuMin (Nama doang)

DLDR ! DON'T BASH !  
Maaf TYPO, terus Maaf juga si LuHan nya gada sekarang.  
Silahkan dibaca  
Butuh saran nih

.

.

.

SeHun kesal. Ya, SeHun kesal. Kesal dengan 'Istri' manisnya. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja bangun pagi-pagi bukan nya disambut dengan senyuman manis malah disambut dengan amukan 'manis' sang istri cantik. JongIn itu manis, seriusan ! manis banget !, tapi kalau sudah mengamuk tidak ada lagi yang namanya JongIn manis. Yang ada JongIn 'ganas'.

JongIn itu tidak pernah suka berdekatan dengan SeHun bila sedang mode mengamuk. JongIn suka menyangkut-pautkan mode mengamuknya itu dengan 'jatah malam' SeHun, yang menurut SeHun harus rutin dilakukan demi kesehatan tubuh dan 'adik' nya. Jadi, SeHun memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah untuk menghindari amukan JongIn dan mencari udara segar.

"Oy !, Tuan Oh !." SeHun menoleh keasal suara yang memanggil nya saat dia sedang berjalan santai. "Ah, Kau pendek. Ku fikir siapa." SeHun menatap laki-laki pendek berwajah manis yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar serta lambaian tangan semangat nya. Oh, jangan lupakan posisinya yang sedang bertopang dagu di pagar rumahnya. Ya tuhan, Tetangga aneh.

"Ei, Calon besan. Jangan seperti itu." Laki-laki pendek, sebut saja KyungSoo. Ayah dari XiuMin anak manis Gebetan Abang Lulu anak nya yang Tampan (Kata LuHan Sih gitu) serta Suami Dari Laki-laki cantik gemar menggosip dan suka sekali menghasut 'istri' Sexy nya dengan omongan tak masuk akalnya. Bayangkan saja, 'Istri' cantik nya itu pernah minta Operasi Plastik agar tetap muda dan waktu ditanya 'Kenapa mau Operasi Plastik ?' 'istri' cantiknya itu malah menjawab 'BaekHyun bilang agar Suami kita tidak kabur.' Dan itu membuat SeHun harus mengacak rambut nya Frustasi.

"Hey, Kyung ! ngapain disitu ?" SeHun menatap KyungSoo yang masih bertahan pada Posisi awalnya, Bertopang dagu di Pagar rumahnya. "Ah, sedang melihat tetangga yang baru kena amuk Istri cantik nya." KyungSoo menaik-turun kan alisnya jahil sambil memsang senyum menyebalkan. "Keparat." SeHun mengumpat lirih sambil membuang muka nya kearah lain. "Aku mendengar mu mengumpat, Oh." KyungSoo lagi-lagi memasang senyum menyebalkan nya. "Sana pergi, Aku malas melihat wajah mu dan Mata besarmu yang rasanya Ingin ku Congkel." SeHun menatap KyungSoo tajam yang langsung dibalas dengan Tawa kecil KyungSoo yang lagi-lagi menyebalkan.

'Kenapa ada orang semenyebalkan ini di dunia sih ?!' Umpat SeHun dalam hati. "Kamu yang seharusnya pergi,Hun. Sadar gak sih, Diri didepan rumah aku ? Menjelek-jelekan Mata indahku yang membuat BaekHyun Jatuh Hati lagi, tidak tahu diri kamu Vampir Ayan." KyungSoo menatap SeHun dengan wajah datarnya. "Diam sedikit bisa gak ? Pusing nih !" SeHun mendelik kesal kearah KyungSoo dan KyungSoo yang melihat delikan Kesal SeHun pun langsung tertawa (lagi). "Kenapa JongIn mau sama kamu ya, Hun ?" KyungSoo menatap SeHun heran. "Aku tampan, Ingat itu." SeHun menatap KyungSoo sombong. "Aku pun Tampan." KyungSoo menjawab singkat dengan wajah datar. "Aku kuat, Apalagi urusan Ranjang. JongIn sampai ketagihan aku 'mainin'." SeHun menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil memasang senyum lebar. "Aku bahkan lebih kuat, 'Adik' ku juga mungkin lebih besar daripada punya mu." KyungSoo membalas perkataan SeHun masih dengan wajah datar. "WTF ?! Apa maksudmu !?" SeHun menatap KyungSoo dengan mata melotot dan ekspresi kaget berlebihan (Not SeHun Style Banget (?))

"Coba nanti kau tanya JongIn. 'Punya' aku sama kamu besaran yang mana ?" KyungSoo tersenyum kecil kearah SeHun. "Kau fikir 'istri' ku pernah melihat punya mu ?!" SeHun menatap KyungSoo kesal bercampur cemburu. "Tentu, Kami pernah melakukan nya beberapa kali sewaktu SMA." KyungSoo membuka pagar rumahnya dan menghampiri SeHun yang masih berdiri didepan rumahnya.

"Memangnya 'Istri' ku siapa mu ?" SeHun menatap KyungSoo dengan wajah menuntut. "Mantan." KyungSoo menjawab pertanyaan SeHun singkat dengan cengira lebar diwajah nya. "Ba...Bagaiman bisa ?!" Tanya SeHun dengan wajah Kaget. "Tentu saja bisa. Kau tidak Tahu ? JongIn tidak pernah cerita ?" KyungSoo menatap SeHun heran.

"Tidak. Kapan kalian Jadian dan Putus ?" SeHun menatap KyungSoo sambil menunjuk KyungSoo dengan telunjuk nya. "Kami jadian sewaktu Kelas 2 SMA lalu Putus sewaktu Hari Kelulusan. Alasan nya karena Ingin serius Kuliah." KyungSoo menyingkirkan telunjuk SeHun yang menunjuk wajahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Berapa kali Kalian melakukan nya ?" Tanya SeHun lagi menuntut. "Berapa ya ? Hmmm, Sewaktu Kami berdua Liburan ke Villa keluarga ku yang ada di Busan. Itu yang pertama. Kalau dihitung-hitung, Mungkin 3 kali ?" KyungSoo menjawab pertanyaan SeHun dengan mimik wajah agak ragu.

"Akan kutanya kan kepada JongIn, Persetan dengan Amukan nya !" SeHun melangkahkan kakinya menuju keRumah nya dengan tergesa-gesa. "Dadah !" KyungSoo melambaikan tangan nya semangat sambil tersenyum setan. 'Rasakan itu SeHun.' Ucap KyungSoo dalam hati masih dengan senyum setan nya.

At SeHun House

"JongIn !" Panggil SeHun keras dan Kencang membuat JongIn yang sedang menyusui TaeOh berjengit kaget, Sedangkan TaeOh yang sedang asik-asik menyusu tiba-tiba melepas puting JongIn dan beralih menatap SeHun yang sedang berjala kearah mereka dengan wajah dingin.

"SeHun, Kau membuat TaeOh kaget." JongIn menatap SeHun kesal. "Sayang !" SeHun duduk dihadapan JongIn sambil menatap JongIn dengan wajah tertekuk. " Apa !?" JongIn menatap SeHun kesal bercampur gemas. "Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kalau kamu mantan nya Sipendek itu ?!" SeHun menatap JongIn Tajam. "Pendek itu siapa ?" JongIn menatap SeHun heran. "Si pendek, Ayah Gebetan Anak tampan kamu." SeHun melirik TaeOh yang memainkan Puting JongIn. "Apa yang kamu lihat, SeHun ?!" JongIn menutup Mata SeHun dengan tangan nya. "Tidak." SeHun melepas tangan JongIn dari wajah nya, lalu menatap JongIn kembali dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Jawab Sayang !" SeHun merengek pada JongIn. "KyungSoo ?" JongIn menatap SeHun bingung. "Iya, Mantan kamu kan ?" SeHun menunjuk JongIn. "Iya, Waktu SMA. Kayanya aku pernah cerita deh. Mungkin, Kamu lupa sayang." JongIn menatap SeHun sebentar, Lalu beralih menatap TaeOh yang masih asik memainkan puting JongIn dengan jari-jari mungilnya. "Aku yang pertama ya ?" SeHun menatap JongIn sendu. "Pertama ? apanya ?" JongIn menatap SeHun heran. "Hmmm.., Memiliki tubuhmu." SeHun menatap jemari-jemari JongIn yang mengancingi kemeja. "Loh ? Kamu yang pertama sayang, Waktu Malam pertama kita kan aku sudah bilang. 'Pelan-pelan, Hun. Ini pertama soalnya.' Lupa juga ?" JongIn menatap SeHun dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Masa sih ?" SeHun menatap JongIn heran. "Iya, Kenapa tanya kaya gitu ?" JongIn menatap SeHun heran. "Tadi KyungSoo bilang Kamu sama dia pernah melakukan nya di Villa nya. Busan." SeHun manyun. "Kamu ditipu, Hun. Kami memang melakukan nya. Berciuman maksudnya." JongIn tersenyum kecil melihat wajah kaget SeHun saat mendengar omongan JongIn, Menggemaskan.

"Dia menipuku, Akan ku balas. Tunggu disini." SeHun berdiri dari duduknya lalu melangkah pergi keluar rumah, JongIn yang melihat tingkah SeHun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

Mau Bagaimana pun, SeHun tetap lah seperti Anak kecil.  
2 Anak masih seperti Anak kecil, Bagaiman kalau 3 anak ?  
Sabar ya sayang.

END

Huah ! selesai !  
apa-apaan ini ?Makin aneh ya ? jelek ya?  
Mian ya ?  
Makasih buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu FF aku


	6. Chapter 6 : Kangen Daddy

Chapter 6 : Kangen Daddy.

Main Cast :-Oh SeHun : Daddy ( 27 th )  
\- Kim (Oh) JongIn : Mommy (24 th)  
\- (Oh) LuHan : Lulu/Abang (4 th)  
-Kim (Oh) TaeOh : Taeoh/Adik Tae (1 thn)

FB : - Gita Liasna Sinuhaji  
\- Githa Liasna Sinuhaji  
Twitter : ClaalaLee  
Instagram : Qyunjaa_Kka

Maaf,baru muncul :D  
Kemarin-kemarin sibuk,ujian kan :D  
udap pada lupa ya ?Maaf ya,maaf banget  
langsung aja dh

.

.

.

"Mommy, Lulu bosan."

"sebentar ya sayang, Mommy sedang mengganti popok adik." JongIn menatap LuHan yang sedang memanyun kan bibirnya didepan kamar TaeOh dengan senyuman lembut."Jangan lama ya ? Daddy, Mana ?" LuHan menghampiri JongIn yang sedang memasang popok TaeOh.

"Kantor." JongIn menjawab singkat pertanyaan LuHan masih sambil memasang Popok TaeOh."Hari Minggu." LuHan memanyunkan bibirnya,JongIn yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengangguk."Hari Minggu." JongIn mengulang ucapan LuHan dengan senyuman kecut dibibir manisnya.

"Lulu Kangen Daddy."LuHan menatap lantai kamar TaeOh dengan tatapan sendu."Mommy juga, Adikpun juga." JongIn mendudukkan dirinya disamping LuHan sambil mengelus rambut halus berwarna Hitam LuHan dengan senyuman tipisnya.

Sekarang hari Minggu. Hari Libur utnuk semua orang. Kecuali Oh SeHun, Kepala Keluarga Oh. Disaat semua orang berkumpul bersama keluarga di hari libur ini, Oh SeHun malah berkumpul dengan berkas-berkas pentingnya yang berada di atas Meja kerja nya. Meninggalkan Istri manis juga Sexy nya berserta Kedua anak Tampan Tapi menggemaskan nya Dirumah.

"Daddy sedang apa,sih ?" LuHan mendongkak dan menatap JongIn dengan kedua mata berkaca-kaca, JongIn yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeryitkan keningnya karena menahan rasa iba. Sungguh, JongIn tidak tega melihat LuHan dengan mata berkaca-kaca seperti itu.

"Bekerja." JongIn menjawab LuHan dengan senyuman manis palsu nya. "Untuk apa ? Kita tidak kekurangan apapun." LuHan menatap JongIn agak Jengkel. "Untuk menghasilkan uang." JongIn menjawab LuHan masih dengan senyuman palsunya. "Uang Daddy banyak, Mommy." LuHan menatap JongIn dengan wajah menahan tangis. "Uang Daddy memang banyak. Daddy mencari Uang untuk tabungan Abang dan Adik Tae di Masa Depan." JongIn mengelus Pipi LuHan dengan penuh kelembutan. "Tabungan Daddy cukup untuk Tabungan Abang dan Adik Tae." LuHan menghapus airmata yang menetes dikedua mata Rusa nya dengan kasar. "Tidak akan cukup, Daddy ingin Abang dan Adik bahagia di Masa Depan." JongIn membawa tubuh mungil LuHan kedalam pelukan hangat nya. "Abang ingin Daddy,bukan Uang." LuHan balas memeluk JongIn dengan erat. "Kenapa Abang jadi cengeng ?" JongIn tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus punggung LuHan,bermaksud menenangkan. "Hiks, Daddy. Abang ingin Daddy, Hiks." LuHan terisak pelan,JongIn hanya bisa tersneyum geli sambil menatap kearah pintu kamar TaeOh. SeHun ada disana sejak LuHan mengatakan ingin Daddynya. "Nanti malam juga bertemu." JongIn menatap LuHan yang masih terisak pelan. "Ingin nya sekarang. DADDY ! hiks...Huhuhu...Hikss..Daddy..." Tangis LuHan pecah,LuHan menyeka airmata nya dengan kedua tangan nya. JongIn tertawa pelan, SeHun yang melihat tingkah JongIn dan LuHan hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Daddy tampan ada disini." SeHun berjalan kearah LuHan yang masih terisak. LuHan yang mendengar suara berat tapi halus milik Daddy nya, seketika berhenti. "Daddy,hiks... Daddy !" LuHan menatap SeHun dengan senyuman kecil masih dengan isakan kecil. "Lihat, Ada jagoan nangis. Bila Umin melihat, pasti dia tidak mau menikah dengan Abang." SeHun tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat tubuh mungil LuHan dan menggendongnya. "Hiks... Daddy...Hikss... Daddy." Panggil LuHan berulang-ulang.

"Berhenti menangis,jagoan." SeHun mengelus rambut LuHan lembut sambil menatap JongIn yang berpura-pura sibuk melipat baju-baju TaeOh yang belum sempat ia lipat tadi. "Hei, Cantik." SeHun mendudukkan dirinya disamping JongIn yang masih berpura-pura sibuk.

"Kamu juga kangen aku, Sayang. Jangan Jual Mahal." SeHun mencolek dagu JongIn sambil tersenyum nakal dan dibalas JongIn dengan senyuman manis juga wajah memerah. Manis. "Apa sih, Gak tuh." JongIn menatap SeHun dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Yaudah deh. Aku kangen kamu." SeHun tersenyum manis sambil menatap JongIn Yang menutupi wajah nya dengan pakaian TaeOh. SeHun tuh benar-benar deh, JongIn kan malu.

"Jangan seperti itu. Aku malu, tau." JongIn mencubit lengan SeHun yang berbalut Kemeja berwarna Hitam. "Aw! Sakit." SeHun mengeryit sakit dan dibalas JongIn dengan cengiran lucu. "Jangan sibuk lagi, Kasihan anak-anak." JongIn menatap SeHun lembut. "Maafin aku." SeHun tersenyum dengan wajah bersalah. "Aku maafin. LuHan kangen kamu, Dia nggak bisa jauh dari kamu lebih dari tiga hari." JongIn menatap LuHan yang memeluk leher SeHun dengan erat dan nafas teratur, LuHan tertidur di pangkuan SeHun karena kelelahan.

"Padahal aku cuma ke kantor, loh." SeHun menatap JongIn heran."Kamu tuh, Pulang waktu dia Tidur dan pergi waktu dia belum bangun. Jangan terlalu sibuk, aku gak suka. Kamu bisa sakit, Hun." Ucap JongIn panjang lebar sambil menatap SeHun dengan tatapan sendu bercampur khawatir dan dibalas SeHun dengan senyuman lembut.

"Maaf,sayang. Aku gak bakal sibuk lagi. Maaf udah lupain kalian seminggu ini." SeHun mencium kening JongIn sambil mengelu pipi JongIn lembut. "Aku tahu kok, kamu tuh lakuin ini buat kita semua." JongIn menggenggam tangan SeHun yang mengelus pipinya dan beralih menciumi nya.

"Kamu pasti capek ya ngurus anak-anak sendirian ?" SeHun menatap JongIn penuh kasih sayang. "Gak, Lebih capek kamu." JongIn tersenyum kecil kearah SeHun yang juga tersenyum kecil."Sama-sama capek." SeHun tertawa kecil."Capek nya menyenangkan,kok." JongIn menatap TaeOh yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi terlentang. "Kamu jadi kurus." SeHun meremas pinggul JongIn gemas.

"Mesum ! Sana mandi." JongIn menatap SeHun kesal dan dibalas SeHun dengan tawa senang. "Efek seminggu tidak merasakan 'kehangatan', jadi refleks." SeHun menatap JongIn dengan senyuman nakal nya. JongIn yang melihat senyuman nakal itu hanya bisa merona.

"SeHun, ada anak-anak !" Pekik JongIn sambil menahan SeHun yang ingin menciumnya. "Mereka tidur. Aku pindahkan LuHan ke kamarnya, Setelah itu kita ke kamar. Bagaimana ? Setuju tidak, Mommy ?" SeHun menaik-turunkan alisnya sambil tersenyum lebar bercampur mesum. "Minggu lalu sudah." JongIn merona sambil menatap wajah SeHun.  
'kenapa suami ku tampan sekal sih, kesal' ucap JongIn dalam hati. "Minggu lalu sama sekarang itu beda, Sayang." SeHun memasang tampang melas terbaiknya dihadapan JongIn. "Sa-sama, Ta-tau." Ucap JongIn terbata sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatian nya kesekitar, asal jangan ke Suami tampan juga sexy nya ini.

"Beda. Ayolah Mommy,Cantik."SeHun mulai mengeluarkan jurus rayuan nya. "Ti-tidak." JongIn terbata-bata. "Mommy tampak Sexy sore ini." SeHun mengerling nakal kearah JongIn. "He-hentikan SeHun, Mesum !" JongIn menutupi wajah merona nya dengan kedua tangan lentiknya.

"Mau ya ?" SeHun Menatap JongIn penuh harap. "5 menit mengantar LuHan ke kamarnya, aku tunggu dikamar. Telat, tidak jadi." JongIn bangkit dari duduk nya dan melangkah keluar kamar bermaksud pergi ke kamarnya dan SeHun. Meninggalkan SeHun yang bersorak girang, SeHun tak sadar kalau JongIn sudah menggigit bibir bawahnya sensual.

JongIn tidak sabar.

"OH SEHUN, CEPAT !"

END

MAKASIH REVIEWNYA, AKU SAYANG KALIAN ! :*  
kenala sama aku yuk ! ada yang mau tanya-tanya ? tanya aja gapapa :D  
aku siap menjawab, soalnya gada kerjaan :D

yang mau berteman dengan aku :  
FB : - Gita Liasna Sinuhaji  
\- Githa Liasna Sinuhaji  
Twitter : ClaalaLee  
Instagram : Qyunjaa_Kka

TOLONG RAMAIKAN ! 


	7. Chapter 7 : Mommy 'Dung' lagi

Chapter 7 : Mommy 'Dung' lagi.

Main Cast :

-Oh SeHun : Daddy ( 27 th )

\- Kim (Oh) JongIn : Mommy (25 thn)

\- (Oh) LuHan : Lulu/Abang (4 th)

-Kim (Oh) TaeOh : Taeoh/Adik Tae (2 thn)

FB : - Gita Liasna Sinuhaji

\- Githa Liasna Sinuhaji  
Twitter : ClaalaLee  
Instagram : Qyunjaa_Kka

Maaf,baru muncul :D  
Kemarin-kemarin sibuk,ujian kan :D  
udap pada lupa ya ?Maaf ya,maaf banget  
langsung aja dh

.

"Lagi ?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan datar, yang di tatap hanya menyengir lucu.

"Sehun, ini kan salah kamu juga. Jangan tatap aku begitu dong." Jongin manyun sambil menatap testpack yang dia genggam di tangan kanan nya. "Tidak suka di tatap begitu oleh Sehun."

"Adik baru ulangtahun 1 minggu yang lalu, sayang. Usia nya masih 2 tahun, masa kamu 'Dung' lagi." Sehun mengeryit aneh. "Hah, tidak asik."

Jongin melotot tidak percaya kearah Sehun. Bisa-bisa nya Jongin positif 'Dung' dibilang tidak asik. 'Suami macam apa ?! Untung tampan !' ucap Jongin dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus dada nya sabar.

"Yang tidak pake pengaman siapa ?" Jongin mengeryit tak suka sambil melangkah kan kaki nya kearah Sehun yang sedang berbaring tengkurap di atas kasur. "Waktu itu aku bilang apa ?!" Jongin mulai kesal melihat Sehun yang manyun kaya Uke.

"Yang bikin tidak tahan siapa ?" Sehun balas menatap Jongin dengan wajah kesal. "Memang kamu bilang apa ?" Sehun menatap Jongin yang menaiki kasur, kasur bergoyang sedikit.

"AKU BILANG PAKE PENGAMAN !" Jongin menduduki Punggung Sehun yang menghasilkan pekikan kecil dari sang empunya punggung. "KENAPA TIDAK PAKAI, BODOH !" Jongin menjambak surai Hitam milik Sehun dengan brutal, Sehun bikin kesal.

"Aw ! Sakit ! Jangan jahat, jambakan kamu sakit ! Rambutku rontok-rontok !" Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan lentik Jongin yang sedang menjambak rambutnya dengan erat. Jambakan Jongin kalau lagi kesal itu sakit, beda dengan Jambakan menggairahkan nya saat sedang main kuda-kudaan. "Lepas sayang !" Sehun merengek.

Jongin melepaskan jambakan nya, lalu beralih memukul-mukul punggung Sehun gemas. Dia masih kesal sama Sehun, dia hamil dibilang tidak asik. "Rasakan ! Dasar suami mesum ! Aku adu in sama Mamah aku !"

Jongin turun dari punggung Sehun, lalu turun dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah meja rias. Tapi, tidak jadi ! Keburu ditarik Sehun ke kasur.

"Berani nya ngadu-ngadu." Sehun menciumi wajah Jongin dengan gemas, Jongin sendiri sedang tertawa kecil dengan posisi tiduran telentang di atas kasur. "Gigit pipi nya." Ucap Sehun gemas.

"Sehun ! Geli !" Pekik Jongin, Sehun yang mendengar Pekikan Jongin hanya tertawa. "Aaaa ! Jangan sentuh- sentuh perut aku." Jongin menatap Sehun yang sedang menaikan kemeja yang dikenakan nya sebatas dada. Sebenarnya itu kemeja Sehun, iseng-iseng dipakai Jongin.

"Katanya 'Dung', disapa dulu Adik bayi nya sama Daddy tampan." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan polos. "Perkenalan." Sehun menciumi perut rata Jongin dengan ciuman basah yang menghasilkan tawa geli Jongin yang lucu.

"Udah~." Rengek Jongin sambil menjauhkan kepala Sehun dari perutnya. "Abang Lulu !" Jongin meneriakkan nama anak tampan pertama nya, berharap mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Abang sedang berkencan dengan anak tetangga." Sehun tersenyum lucu kearah Jongin, sesekali dia masih menciumi perut Jongin. "Adik Tae sedang BoCan." Sehun tertawa lagi,sekarang tertawa kencang.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang membetulkan kemeja nya, lalu ikut berbaring disamping dirinya. "Adik kerja nya Bobo terus." Jongin tersenyum lucu hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Mirip Mommy nya." Sehun berbaring miring, lalu menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya sambil menatap Jongin yang balas menatap nya masih dengan senyuman lucu. "Tukang bobo."

"Aku enggak tukang bobo." Jongin manyun imut kearah Sehun, dia ikut-ikutan berbaring miring memeluk pinggang Sehun dan menindih kaki Sehun dengan Kaki nya. " Kamu tukang bobo." Lalu mendongkak menatap Sehun yang balas menatap nya.

"Bayi besar." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bokong Jongin gemas, Jongin yang dibegitukan menyengir lucu. "Bayi besar mengandung Bayi. Oh ! Kamu kan bayi beruang ya ?" Sehun tersenyum manis hingga kedua matanya menyipit, masih sambil menepuk-nepuk bokong Jongin gemas.

Jongin mengangguk lucu tanpa membalas ucapan Sehun, dia sedang asik menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun.

"Kata siapa?" Tanya Sehun singkat.

"Bang Yifan." Jawab Jongin Singkat

"Oh iya. Kata Abang Chanyeol, bayi beruang nya Abang Lulu sama Adik Tae." Sehun menyengir lucu.

"Kata Baekhyun-"

"Si centil jangan didengar." Potong Sehun cepat dengan wajah serius, Jongin yang melihat wajah serius Sehun langsung tertawa.

"Gak boleh begitu Daddy."

"Oke, Mommy !" Ucap Sehun cepat dan agak keras.

"Ahahaha..." Jongin tertawa, menatap Sehun yang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Lupa, Adik Tae BoCan. Daddy lupa." Sehun memasang ekspresi pura-pura kaget.

"Apaan sih ?!" Jongin menepuk Bokong Sehun, lalu menatap Sehun yang tertawa geli.

Sehun menciumi kening Jongin dengan gemas. Selalu gemas, karena Jongin menggemaskan. Walau sudah punya 2 anak dan sekarang nambah 1 di dalam perut, dia tetap menggemaskan.

"Sekarang nambah 1 lagi kan' ?" Tanya Sehun, Jongin mengangguk. "Wah, kali ini harus anak serigala kaya aku." Sehun menatap Jongin dengan antusias.

"Abang Lulu anak serigala."

"Bukan. Dia mah spesies langka, perpaduan antar Beruang dan Serigala juga sedikit Rusa." Bisik Sehun.

"Kenapa begitu ?" Tanya Jongin sambil balas membisik.

"Gak tahu, makanya langka." Jawab Sehun masih sambil berbisik.

"Iya udah, nanti yang ini mirip Serigala kaya kamu. Ya' ?" Jongin meraba perut nya sambil menatap Sehun dengan tatapan pura-pura serius.

"Iya, kalau gak mirip bikin lagi sampai mirip ya ?" Sehun tertawa nakal.

"Daddy nakal !" Pekik Jongin lucu.

END

Nah loh, akhirnya balik pan! Hehehe ^^

Nih ide nya makasih loh, AKAK ^^

Makasih yang udah nunggu" ff abal-abal aneh ini ^^

Udah dilanjut nih ^^

Dibaca, silahkan! ^^


	8. Chapter 8 : Mommy Suka Menyuruh

"Daddy! Jangan curang!" Luhan menjambak rambut Sehun kuat, dirinya kesal. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi mereka bermain Playstation 4 sang ayah selalu berbuat curang saat dirinya lengah karena Si bungsu Taeoh yang asyik mengganggu sang kakak.

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan, jambakan Luhan itu sebelas duabelas dengan jambakan Istri tercintanya yang sekarang sedang berstatus BUMIL (iBU haMIL). "Bang berhenti dong, ini sakit tahu!" Sehun memegang tangan luhan, mencoba melepaskan jambakan.

"Canmak! Canmak!" Taeoh tepuk tangan, tertawa riang sampai-sampai gigi susu nya terlihat. Menggemaskan.

"JAMBAK." Ucap Sehun dan Luhan kompak sambil menatap Taeoh yang mengeluarkan tawa lebih keras.

Di atas sofa panjang dibelakang ketiga orang tersebut ada Jongin yang sedang memijit keningnya karena sedikit pening.

Sungguh, Jongin sih inginnya hari Sabtu ini semua orang dirumah bisa diajak kompromi untuk tidak membuat dia sakit kepala. Jongin sedang hamil, perutnya besar dan berat maklum sudah 7 bulan. Sudah lelah bawa-bawa adik bayi, lelah baru selesai cuci pakaian sekarang ditambah lagi pusing karena tingkah trio tampan.

"Benar deh, Mommy pusing lihat kalian." Gerutu Jongin, bibirnya maju 5 centi. "Jangan berisik dulu, Mommy capek nih. Adik bayi juga capek."

Taeoh menutup mulut mungilnya dengan kedua tangan, Luhan disamping nya ikut-ikutan dan Sehun cuma nyengir bodoh. "Maaf." Ucap Sehun singkat.

Jongin menghela nafas, kalau ketiga orang kesayangan nya sudah bertingkah dan berucap begitu Jongin harus apa?

"Mendingan pijitin Mommy, Pegel."

Sehun seketika bangun, ikutan duduk di sofa dan mulai memijit pundak Jongin tanpa suara. Kedua mata Sehun mengintrupsi kedua jagoan kecilnya untuk ikut-ikutan dirinya.

"Gamau, Abang mau kerumah Xiumin aja." Luhan berucap cuek, bangkit dari duduk nya di karpet bulu kesukaan nya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Tapi, belum juga beberapa langkah dirinya sudah diberhentikan oleh ucapan sang Mommy.

"Eits! Siapa yang suruh main? Sayang adik bayi tidak? Kalau sayang, pijitin Mommy." Perintah Jongin, jari lentiknya bergerak menyuruh Luhan menghampiri dirinya.

Luhan cemberut, tapi kakinya tetap melangkah mendekati ibunya. Kalau sudah berbicara Adik bayi pasti Abang Luhan Luluh.

"Mommy, Tae hauc." Taeoh memandang Jongin polos, Jongin yang sedari dulu memang sudah terlalu jatuh dengan pesona anak kedua nya ini langsung saja tersenyum riang.

"Haus, sini-sini mimik susu ya? Mommy sudah siapin Susu Babang Tae."

Luhan memijit Kaki mommy nya, matanya menatap sang adik yang sedang asyik mengedot di Dot lucu bergambar Pororo kesayangan nya. "Abang juga haus." Rengek Luhan.

Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Luhan dan Sehun tidak ada bedanya, sama-sama suka merengek.

"Daddy, ambilin Abang minum." Jongin menatap Sehun, matanya mengerjap polos kearah Sehun. "Mommy capek." Rengek Jongin.

Gak sadar Diri ya Mom?

Sehun merutuk dalam hati, untung istrinya ini cantik dan sexy kalau tidak mungkin Sehun sudah maki-maki dan untung lagi istrinya ini sedang hamil, kalau tidak sudah Sehun Genjot (?). Daripada Sehun berakhir di Ruang tamu yang dingin lebih baik Sehun bilang iya saja.

"Iya Sayang, Aku ambilin ya." Sehun tersenyum lebar, menatap Jongin yang balas tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Uh, daddy nya Mommy. Mumumu~." Jongin memajukan dirinya seperti mencium Sehun, Sehun terkekeh lucu.

Luhan yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa memasang wajah bosan, sedangkan Taeoh hanya cengengesan.

"Beres kan?" Jongin tersenyum bangga, jemari lentiknya asyik mengelus perut buncit nya.

Luhan menatap Daddynya yang pergi ke dapur. "Daddy tumben nurut." Ucap Luhan kalem.

"Mommy, abic." Taeoh menunjukkan botol Dot nya yang sudah kosong tak berisi, Jongin bertepuk tangan untuk menyenangi anak kedua nya itu. "Pinter anak Mommy."

"Eleh." Luhan pasang wajah Datar, terlalu malas melihat tingkah Mommy nya yang menurut dirinya terlalu berlebihan. Semenjak hamil, Mommy nya memang sering kali bertingkah berlebihan. Sering menangis,marah-marah tanpa sebab,jahil, dan yang paling menyebalkan nya lagi suka sekali menyuruh-nyuruh. Bukti nyatanya, sang daddy.

Pernah satu waktu, sang Daddy bercerita sama Dirinya kalau Mommy itu bertambah bawel dan galak. Daddy sering mengeluh, tapi hanya padanya.

Flashback

"Mommy mah gitu, Daddy kan capek disuruh-suruh terus." Sehun menggerutu, tangan nya asyik mengaduk Susu vanilla khusus ibu hamil didalam gelas, disampingnya Luhan sedang menunggunya sambil terkantuk-kantuk Maklum saja sudah jam 10 malam. "Daddy ngantuk juga, Mommy asyik nunggu dikamar." Sambung Sehun.

"Hn." Gumam Luhan, matanya sudah terlalu berat dan mulutnya sudah terlalu malas untuk membalas perkataan sang Daddy.

"Tadi pagi juga, Daddy sedang ada Rapat besar-besaran bareng karyawan di kantor. Eh, Mommy telpon Daddy! Daddy kira kenapa, tahu-tahunya cuma karena Mommy pengen minum air tapi malas bangkit dari kasur dan pergi ke dapur buat ngambil." Daddy melanjutkan sesi curhatnya.

"Hn." Ucap Luhan lagi, bener deh dirinya sudah mengantuk! Besok sekolah pula.

"Mommy tuh nyiksa Daddy. Dad-"

"Dan daddy nyiksa abang." Potong Luhan cepat, matanya sudah setengah terpejam.

"Hah?" Sehun menatap anak tertua nya dengan wajah bingung.

"Selesaikan pekerjaan Daddy, kasih susu nya sama Mommy biar kita bisa pergi tidur. Demi tuhan, Abang ngantuk." Luhan berucap panjang lebar dengan mata yang benar-benar sudah tertutup.

Flashback End.

Luhan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar saat dirinya mengingat lagi kejadian malam-malam itu, dirinya melamun tanpa menyadari yang lainnya menatap dia aneh.

TBC/END?

Comeback!


End file.
